User talk:Cgibb95
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Cgibb95, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cgibb95'''page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Peislandgal (Talk) 19:24, August 22, 2012 Talk Page Start Adult Sorting 20:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Silas Tyrrell's job Just so you know, in-game Silas doesn't need to send the Owls around if that's complicated, just tell me and I'll do it. A couple of the characters in the Wizengamot belong to Bryans1008, who is on a break, so no swift answer should be expected. Alex Jiskran 16:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Selena Tyrrell Sorting 08:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Selena Tyrrell Technically speaking, Cgibb, as she's already in the Ministry and was accepted by the Minister, any question of becoming an Auror lies with the Auror Head, Tanis Nyt. She will tell you whether she needs Selena to do the Auror Admission Test, or whether she's willing to accept her as is. Then, once she's an Auror, we can discuss joining the US expedition. Alex Jiskran 20:26, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sig Hi, I'd like to let you know your sig doesn't have a link to your userpage. Do you need help creating that? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an '''Owl! ]] 20:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Wherever you created your signature, please put in this code in replace of the one you currently have: Cgibb95 :And that should do it! :) :Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 21:09, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Auror Admission Test Hi, I am Csupa Tolvaj better known as Kira. I'm the user for Tanis Nyt, Your character Selena would like to be an Auror. A formality requires you to take the Auror Admission Test. Please create a new page with the Test questions on it, and link the page to the Auror Office:Registration page. If need you any help please let me know. Kirá (talk) 21:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) First Mission -Selena will join Carter Smith the Senior Liaison and Auror Coordinator to aide the Americans. I personally have no idea where things for her will or could possibly go from there, but I think it will be fun for you in and out of character to find out. Enjoy! Kirá (talk) Silas and categories As a generality, Cgibb, we try not to create categories with less than three members, so instead of your "Administrator of the Wizengamot" I've given him "Wizengamot" and "Administrator" tags separately. Alex Jiskran 08:25, September 3, 2012 (UTC) PS In Einar's Owl, a "suicide plancha" is a Mexican wrestling manoeuvre, where the wrestler throws himself between the ropes at an opponent outside the ring. :) Einar's Owl Cgibb, EInar is simply feeling under pressure and considering employing some sort of co-ordinator for his own office, since so many people, drop in, write etc. Silas and Estella have two of the most demanding jobs going, both involving constant changes, so they would be most affected, and he's simply saying this might happen. He doesn't think very highly of mankind, and so makes poor, bad jokes when confronted with people getting married, which is why he made the "suicide plancha" comment. There's no criticism or complaint about you guys or your work, he's just finally feeling the unending pressure and responsibility of being Minister. I don't know if you've read his char page Einar Faris, but if not, I strongly recommend it, as it may help a lot with understanding him. Alex Jiskran 23:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Something Minor Just wanted to let you know that your character Silas has two birth dates. August 21 is listed in the history and August 23 in the info box. I meant to point that out earlier but ... I forgot. Kirá (talk) 04:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Floor tags Cgibb95, the "Floor" categories apply only to rooms within Hogwarts School (and Grounds, sometimes), so we don't add them to places elsewhere. Just so you know. Alex Jiskran 07:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 14:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 06:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Due process The trial will take time, Cgibb, so we'll start teh process around Wednesday this week, and expect it to last several days, at least. I'm waiting for Alga to respond, and if I don't hear fromhim today, I'll send an Owl. Provisionally, let's say 15.00 (UTC) on Wednesday for the start. I'll post first as the Minister, and then as defence counsel. Alex Jiskran 18:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Trial...I would be grateful, if it was 14:00pm UTC. I will be there then, because if it's 15:00 utc i will be coming home, and will probz be late. Sorting Kathleen Gilcrease Sorting Approved and Sorted into Slytherin! Kelia Gilcrease Sorting Approved! 09:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) A couple of things It's nice to see you and Alyssa so active, Cgibb, and you are getting to the number of characters where it might be good to create a (your chars) category, especially if you don't feel like putting your username elsewhere on the char page. As regards the Gilcrease ladies, there are a couple of issues. For Kelia, I'd like a little more info about her specific skill set, Blood Status etc. before I approve her for and place her in the Ministry. Kathleen, unless she had Ministry approved use of a Time-Turner, needs to lose two NEWTs (her OWLs are fine, great in fact). If she did have approval, that needs to be written into the backstory, and explained - somehow. Overall, it's looking very good. :) Alex Jiskran 19:34, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Kathleen Gilcrease She needs to check in at the Holding Cells, Cgibb, as there are a couple of prisoner transfers waiting for her approval. Alex Jiskran 22:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Buddy Hi, Cgibb! The Activity Implementation Department started a new process. Each new user gets a buddy. Where the buddy has to get to know the new user better, explain the war to them and help. I know you're not exactly new, but as you probably haven't noticed, your adult sorting forum for Kelia Gilcrease has been renamed to Forum: Kelia Gilcrease-LittleRedCrazyHood, which means I've been assigned to be your buddy! If you have any questions before we start, just leave a message on my talk page. Grouping As you now have quite a few chars, Cgibb, it might be a good idea to create a category for yours. Alex Jiskran 09:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Auror Training All Aurors are to attend Auror Training, please post here with your character when you have a chance. Training has not yet begun but will soon. Hope to see you there. Kirá (talk) 17:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Updating You Character, Julius Tyrrell has been selected as the Head Boy. When you get a chance, please post on the Prefects' Carriage and the Head Dormitories. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:18, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, so Hi, so I know we don't really talk much, but I'm in dire need of a Seventh Year class for Law Class; please, if you're interested, do sign up- I like your rp's and Julius is a good student. Note, you don't have to, it's just I have a relatively small (two people) seventh year class as it were. Cheers, :Thank you so much, you rock! Smith Club Invite User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! !!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHRIS!!!! HI!!!!! 16:37, September 29, 2017 (UTC) RP Hey, sorry I've not been about for a few days. Don't worry, you were right, Anna is my only character at the moment. It was great meeting you too, hopefully we can chat again sometime. Until then, I posted :) ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 14:32, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Invitation Winter Solstice Location & Portkey Are there issues? Hello! I'm terribly sorry to be a bother, but it's been a while since your last edit. Do you intend to return any time soon, or should we mark you as semi-active or inactive? We're really trying our best to promote activity, but with this sudden dip in it, we're kind of short in active members. We all hope you're able to return soon! Hope to see you soon. :) UMR Removal Due to the fact that no edits were made in 6 months and 21 days, your section has been removed from the User Model Registration and all reserves are officially expired. If in the case that you return and someone is using your face claim, you will not be able to reclaim him/her. If you have any questions, click the icon below.